


拍摄计划03

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 双人类AU/GV设定/双男优设定
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	拍摄计划03

情节从安德森警官将康纳带回警局开始。

汉克扭着康纳的胳膊——这家伙胳膊一点儿肌肉都没有——将小男妓粗暴的扔在地上，他尽量小心，但剧情是这样安排的，没办法，康纳倒是一点儿不心疼自己，顺着力度结结实实的摔了下去。

汉克发现这孩子进入状态比他还快，镜头一转过去，康纳那张脸上已经满是惊恐和慌乱。

“姓名！”

安德森警官走到桌子后面，装模作样的摸出一张表格来，他是真的想做个笔录吗？不，当然不是，贪杯好色的警官先生看准了今天这男孩身上有便宜可占，所以当然是先给个下马威。

“警官先生…可不可以…”

小男妓可怜巴巴的挣扎着爬起来，一双眼睛里满是泪水——这家伙还真是说哭就哭，汉克不由得在心里感叹了一下，同时又以更加凶悍而不耐烦的声音打断他。

“我问你名字！”

“康…”像是被他吓到了，男孩怯生生的报了个名字，这当然是康纳拍戏用的假名，随即又慌忙恳求，“我真的是第一次！警官先生您放了我这一次吧？”

“哈…你们这些小兔子每个都说自己是第一次！”

汉克假装胡乱在纸页上写了点什么，然后懒洋洋站起来，抓起桌上的酒瓶喝了一口。

“看看你这张脸！”他勾起康纳的下巴将其清秀的脸蛋展示给镜头，自己则是演出一副色欲熏心的样子，“天生就是个勾引人的贱货！你想让我放了你，你能给我什么好处？钱？”

“我…我没接到生意，没、没钱…”

小男妓的声音低了下去。

而安德森警官的目的当然不是钱，所以，他故意用拇指碾过男孩的嘴唇，把唇上艳丽的色彩抹得乱七八糟。

“没钱，那就好好服务我一下，兴许我还能考虑考虑…”

“…”

听出了警官先生语气中的暗示，小男妓踌躇了一下，他眼中的犹豫畏惧倒真像那么回事，看着叫人不忍心，又隐隐期待。

根据剧本走向，汉克很快粗暴的哼了一声：“装什么？你今晚难道就是出来找男人操你的吗？”

他拍了拍康纳的脸颊，这孩子皮肤天生白皙细嫩，没受过什么化妆品的摧残，尽管汉克力度很轻，但康纳的脸颊上还是很快就呈现出一些红印来。

小男妓咬着唇点了点头，算是默认了这笔“交易”。

“那就快一点！”

汉克假装不耐烦的推了他一下，男孩顺从的跪了下去，他膝行了几步来到安德森警官跟前，又再次抬起头哀求的看了汉克一眼，镜头给了那双委屈的眼睛一个特写。

操！…别这么看着我！

汉克被他看得心跳加速，喉咙里的酒劲辣乎乎的，下身某处也有些发烫，他朝康纳挺了挺胯：“还等什么？！”

小男妓于是开始了他的服务，由于双手仍被反铐在身后，他只能使用嘴去解安德森警官的裤子，这难度极大，为了让康纳稍微容易点儿，汉克假装是等不及，两下扯开了自己的皮带，康纳只需要将拉链弄下来就行。

男孩的牙齿很灵活，很快他咬住拉链将它拉下来，汉克也配合的将裤子褪下去一部分，露出他精壮结实的腿根部来。

他的性器此刻被包裹紧身内裤里，这种内裤完全是为了拍摄设计的，贴身黑色布料很薄，弹性十足，下面物件的形状大小都被勾勒得一清二楚，还能清晰的呈现出龟头处浸湿的水痕。

康纳稍稍停顿了一秒，摄像机由下往上给了汉克的重点部位一个特写，很好的展示了警官先生的高大威武，然后导演示意康纳继续。

按照剧本，小男妓小心翼翼的将脸凑近，若即若离的亲吻着那根巨龙，又像是怕自己做得不能令警官先生满意，抬起头怯生生的看了汉克一眼，汉克被他看得喉头发紧，只感觉男孩温热的呼吸隔着那层菲薄的布料不断扫在他的阴茎上，让他忍不住挺胯在康纳脸上蹭了蹭。

康纳将此视作了一个催促的信号，他装作委屈又不大情愿的样子，伸出舌尖试探性的去舔汉克的性器，按照计划他必须先隔着布料把这玩意儿舔湿，让它硬起来，这能给看客们一个足够挑逗的视觉刺激。

这样的环节通常是允许作弊的，比如事先在嘴里含一小口水，但康纳并没这么做，他舔得很认真，其实这做起来倒也不难，在他的小鼻尖不断扫过的时候汉克其实已经半硬了，前端泌出的前液润湿了一大片。

几分钟后导演在耳机里示意可以进行下一步，于是康纳改为用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘把它脱下来，这环节稍微出了点意外，主要是安德森警官的物件本来就很大，裹在这种紧身布料里，又已经是差不多勃起的状态，要弄出来还真不是那么容易。

汉克不想康纳太为难，考虑到这裤子在接下来的场景中差不多也没太大用处了，他索性摆出一副迫不及待的样子，直接动手撕毁了那条内裤，深红色的巨龙从破破烂烂的布料中一下子弹了出来，打在小男妓的脸上。

康纳显然是愣了愣，摄像机抓紧给汉克的阳具一个特写，刻意突出那根蓄势待发的凶器惊人的尺寸和上面虬结突起的青筋。

这可真的是足够雄壮，就连康纳脸上的吃惊都不全是演出来的，他的确是被吓了一跳，实物可比光从屏幕上看过的要有分量太多了，这还是没完全勃起的，要把这巨刃吞进去…他下意识的咽了一下口水，摄像机自然没错过他惊慌的眼神和滑动的喉结。

“怎么？被吓到了？光是这样就不想干活了？”

汉克开始对台词，镜头前安德森警官洋洋得意的握着自己的老二往小男妓脸上拍打了几下，让深红色柱身上那些透明前液沾湿男孩白皙泛红的脸颊——没办法，现在看客们就喜欢这种画面——但与此同时他却低头关切的看向康纳，用目光询问“没事吧？要暂停吗？”

小男妓惊恐的摇了摇头，像是在哀求警官不要这样对他，但汉克知道康纳是在回答他的问题，因为他在这男孩演出的惊慌为难中捕捉到了一丝转瞬即逝的欣喜——好吧，看来他喜欢这个！

这让汉克也少了几分担心，男人的虚荣心又燃烧起来，他握着那玩意儿往康纳的唇边凑：“快点，别磨蹭！”

小男妓不情愿又迫不得已的张开嘴，他手依旧反剪着没法去握住那大家伙的根部，只能尽量伸直脖子凑近，镜头特意对比了一下康纳的小嘴跟巨兽的尺寸差距，然后他伸出舌尖舔了一下前端的铃口，汉克配合的发出某种满足的喟叹，但这真不是装的，的确是太爽了，康纳的舌尖粉嫩嫩的，又软又滑，尤其是从他这个角度看下去，懵懂生涩的动作像是在舔一支冰激淋，再配上他委委屈屈的眼神，哪个男人能不为此起立？！

大约是察觉到警官先生对他的服务还算满意，小男妓开始卖力的舔弄起来，汉克的喘息也越加粗重，几个来回之后，康纳开始试着将男人的性器含进嘴里，这可是重头戏之一，不过并不太顺利，没有双手的辅助，他很难吞得进去这样的大东西，最后汉克只好假装粗暴的抓住他的头发将他的头按在自己胯前，挺着腰把那玩意儿往男孩嘴里送，试了几次以后才勉强弄进去。

实在是太大了…光是吞进去一个头就已经感觉都被塞满了…

“放松点，吮吸一下！”

“汉克！动一下！”

导演的声音在耳机中传来指令，两人不得不照做，汉克试着挺动了两下，其实要不是考虑到康纳太辛苦，他早就忍不住了，男孩口腔里又软又热，小舌头还一动一动的，才顶弄了没几下，就红了眼圈，泪水聚在眼眶里要掉不掉的，再加上被撑得大张着的嘴角处凌乱的口红痕迹…这谁忍得住啊？！

汉克喘息着，努力压制住狠狠操进男孩喉咙里去的冲动，抓着康纳的头发又抽送了几下，他尽量往男孩柔软的腔壁上顶，这样既能避免康纳太难受，又能形成不错的视觉效果——小男妓看起来脸颊都被顶得不断鼓起来。

不过虽然这样，康纳还是很辛苦，无法咽下的唾液不住的顺着口角流下来，眼泪也止不住的落下，眉头不堪承受般的皱着，双眼可怜兮兮的望着警官先生。

幸好，在汉克都快要不忍心起来的时候，导演及时的喊了暂停。那根东西一褪出去康纳便大口喘息起来，像是快要窒息般的不住呛咳。

“没事吧？”

汉克赶紧去扶他，给他打开手铐，拿了水给他漱口，男孩眼圈都还红着，却悄悄说了两个字：“很棒…”

操…这个不知死活的小东西，亏老子还这么担心！

看小家伙一脸辛苦又满足的样子，汉克差点儿生出“等会儿老子操死你”的冲动来。

第二个场景是在沙发，算是口活儿的一个收尾，安德森警官往单人沙发上一坐，两腿大大咧咧的打开来，指了指自己腿间高高翘起来的老二：“过来！小贱货！”

小男妓自然是唯唯诺诺的爬了过去，跪趴在警官先生的腿间低头下去舔他的阳具。

这次有了双手的辅助倒是要容易一些，但这个体位汉克顶得很深，就算没全送进去也足够让康纳很难应付了，男孩几次被他顶得呛咳起来，别说眼眶，连鼻尖都红了，却还是忍着强烈的咽反射在努力吞吸着。

“噢…Fuck …好爽…”

警官先生一边急促喘息着骂着些粗鄙下流的话，一边伸手怜爱的抚摸着康纳的头发和脸颊，明里暗里的给他些鼓励，康纳吃力的吞吸着，被顶得从鼻腔里发出些含混哀求的哼吟来，这声音激得汉克又硬了几分，差点就交代了出来，当然现在还不行，汉克忍到等摄像机对着男孩红肿的眼角和不断在薄唇中进出顶弄的性器拍了个爽，最后在导演提示OK了以后，才按着男孩的脑袋急急的挺送了几下，抵着康纳舌尖射了出来。

他一向射得很多，这次又是刻意禁欲了挺久，大量的精液一半射在了男孩柔嫩的舌头上一半全射在康纳的脸上，嘴角、眉梢、颤动的睫毛甚至那一小缕卷发上都是，白亮亮的看起来足够叫性致勃发。

镜头过来给了被操得跪坐在地上还没回神的小男妓那红肿的双唇、委屈迷离的眼神和满脸的精液几个近焦以后，导演便喊了休息。

汉克顾不上自己，赶紧一把将康纳从地上抱起来。

“康纳？还好吗？”

大概是跪得久了双脚有些发麻，康纳一大半重量都压在汉克手臂上，踉跄了一下才勉强站好，但整个人状态还算不错，点了点头：“我还好…汉克真的好厉害…”

安德森先生脸红了一下。

助理很快跟了上来把男孩扶去休息间补妆和休息，口活儿过后，在下一场开始前一般会有一段演员休息时间，其实这主要是给汉克的，毕竟男人射过一轮后总会有个不应期，之前公司还问过汉克是否需要些助兴的药物，汉克当然是拒绝了，他拍戏从来用不上这些，何况今天他感觉状态异常的好，甚至觉得马上就可以进行第二轮，不过当然，为着接下来的戏份考虑，他倒是认为康纳应该抓紧时间多休息一下。

导演看起来对今天的拍摄也是满意极了，上来对汉克撕掉内裤的改动大加称赞了一番，汉克应付了几句，从助理手上拿过毛巾擦拭干净下身，他那条内裤是彻底不能穿了，干脆就直接草草的提起裤子，也往休息室去了。

他进去的时候康纳已经补完妆，正裹着浴袍坐在椅子上小口小口的喝着一袋功能饮料，经纪人小姐背对着门似乎正在跟他聊什么，汉克没听见前面，只在进门时看见康纳脸色微红的说了一句“快别取笑我了…”

男孩脸上的羞涩和眼神里的躲闪天真而可爱，跟他在镜头前的热辣诱惑完全不一样。

他很快发现了汉克，嘴角扬起一个漂亮的弧度。

“汉克！”

听他这样一喊，经纪人也转过头去。

“嗳哟，安德森先生来了~”

她什么也没说，但汉克无端的感觉他们刚刚聊的事跟他有关。

“累不累？”

他倒也不介意，大大方方走了过去，看到康纳手腕和双膝上的红肿时忍不住又有些心疼。

康纳还没来得及回答，康纳的助理拿了支润滑剂进来。

“导演说再上点儿润滑。”

“哦，我来吧。”

他经过汉克身边的时候汉克顺手就从他手里把润滑剂接了过来，小助理愣了愣。

“咦？可是…”

他话来没说完，就没经纪人小姐“亲昵”的勒住了脖子。

“那太好了！这里就麻烦安德森先生了！我们还有事…”

在经纪人笑嘻嘻的拜托中，小助理被她捂着嘴拖走了，休息室内一下子只剩下汉克和康纳两个人。

汉克这会儿倒是愣住了…刚才他只是突然一想到别人在他面前碰康纳，哪怕他知道那个只是助理，但心里还是莫名的有些不太舒服，头脑一发热不知道怎么就把润滑剂拿过来了，现在却突然有点尴尬起来。

倒是康纳已经自己撩起浴袍，乖巧的趴在旁边沙发上，还用询问的眼神回头看了看汉克。

“安德森先生？”

“唔…好、好的…”

汉克赶紧过去，手忙脚乱的拧开盖子。

润滑剂是公司产品，这款在市面上卖得也不错，草莓味，还带有一点点的助兴成分，软管前端细而光滑，很容易就能插进去，但汉克还是手抖了几下才弄进去。

该挤多少？他有点没底，镜头前有时候也会拍一些上润滑剂的画面，但那都是为了刺激观众，走个视觉流程而已，根本起不了太大作用，观众才没耐心看你慢吞吞的扩张，所以真正的准备工作都是在后台做的，到这种事平常当然跟汉克无关，所以他也没什么经验，索性弄多一点进去，免得康纳等会儿辛苦。

“唔…够了、太多了汉克…”

直到康纳扭动了一下，小声提醒他他才赶紧停下来。

“这样就行了？”

“嗯…请再帮我扩张一下…”

“好的…”

他说着，伸手过去，指尖碰到那里的时候心跳有些加快。

唔…好紧啊…

他才伸进去一个手指就感觉到了，男孩那里是真正从未历经过性事的处子地带，又紧又敏感，他才试着动了几下，康纳抓在沙发靠背上的手指都收紧了。

好在刚才挤进去的润滑剂够多，里面足够滑，而且看来之前已经做过一些准备，汉克才能在活动了几下以后再将另一根手指小心的探入进入。

他放进去以后康纳小声的哼了一下，听得他心头一颤。

“放松…咳、我们尽量多做些准备…”他说，“等会儿…我可能没法对你太温柔…”

“我明白…”

康纳乖乖的点了点头，两人便没再说话，不大的休息室没一时间只听见手指搅着润滑剂进出的声音，这让汉克有些面红耳赤，他也不是第一次做这个事了，无论工作还是生活都不是，但还是感觉自己没来由的心跳得不行。

而康纳看起来也有些紧张，小声说“可以了”的时候连声音都有些沙哑，汉克赶紧拔出手指，撤得太急，倒是让康纳下意识小声哼了一声。

他从沙发上起身时汉克注意到他脸色红红的，眼睛里都起了层水汽，眼神还有些躲闪。

动情了？他好敏感啊…

汉克不禁咽了一下口水，明明是“正常工作流程”却让两个人都一时间有些难为情起来，汉克几乎都不知道自己还应该做点什么，突然听见康纳说：“…我也帮一下你吧…”

“什么？等等…”

在他反应过来“帮一下”的意思时，康纳已经在解他的裤扣。

下个场景前，他得先硬起来这是肯定的，通常对他来说倒也不算困难，何况今天，他在帮康纳扩张的时候就已经有些蠢蠢欲动了，等会儿最多再自己弄两下就足够，但现在康纳的手却伸进了他的裤子…

我自己来就好…

他本来想这么说的，但最终也没能说出，是没来得及，也是…出于某种奇怪的私心。

康纳并没把他的玩意儿拿出来，只是就在裤裆里抚摸着那东西，男孩的手又软又小，手指有点凉，还有些颤抖…

他看上去像个躲在教学楼背后的花园里第一次帮男朋友做这种事的高中生，汉克悄悄的想，虽然他知道康纳在镜头前拍过很多次这样的镜头。

随着那双小手生涩而颤抖的撸动，汉克的呼吸渐渐急促了起来，当然康纳自己也好不到哪儿去，男孩连睫毛都颤抖得像只蝴蝶一样。

“康、康纳…别弄了…”

在弄下去别说勃起了，他都快要射在这手里了。

康纳听话的收回了手，只是呼吸依旧没有平复，当然，汉克自己也没有，这氛围暧昧极了，薄薄的隔间挡不住片场繁杂的声音，他们像一对在人群背后按耐不住偷吃禁果的恋人，他俩这会儿靠得很近，近得几乎可以听见彼此的心跳声，突然，汉克听见男孩小声的说——

“我是真的很喜欢你，安德森先生。”他说，“我也好喜欢跟你做爱的感觉…”

真好…

汉克想，康纳说的是做爱，不是“搭档”也不是“拍摄”…他觉得内心涌起来一种甜蜜和温柔，这种很多年未曾感受过的幸福感几乎要将他的心都融化了。

“我、我也是…”

他有点结结巴巴的说。

导演在耳机里催促的声音打断了两个人之间暧昧气氛的发酵，他们这才意识到这次的“休息”时间比平时长了好多。

“…该走了，汉克。”康纳小声的 说，“我很期待…”

期待什么？他没有说出来，但汉克完全明白。

“等等！”

就在康纳转身准备推开门走出去的时候，他一把抓住了男孩的手腕，将康纳扯过来深深的吻了下去……


End file.
